Wikitubia:Interviews/Acepilot2k7
This interview was conducted on October 19, 2016, by Aidan Dunphy ---- Acepilot2k7 is a YouTuber with over 459,000 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * I started watching YouTube when I was 14 years old in 2006. I later created my first YouTube account in October of 2006. I started to watch a lot of flight simulator and gaming videos. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * I can't remember but I would guess it had to do with Microsoft Flight Simulator. Q3: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * There are so many, I would have to say THEMAJESITIRIUM1. Q4: Who influence you to make YouTube videos?﻿ * Different videos are inspired by different people. My real life emergency response videos were inspired by my friend John also known as THEMAJESITIRIUM1 on YouTube. My early gaming videos were inspired by a gamer named iMav3riq. iMav3riq is a popular Madden football gamer on YouTube. My current Grand Theft Auto V video series was inspired by SteveTheGamer55. I loved how good his PC games looked and I wished to one day be able to do the same. Recently I have gain an interest in vlogging. This is due to my favorite vlogger Casey Niestat. I love the way that he tells a story. Q5: How did you come up with the YouTube channel name Acepilot2k7? * I came up with this name because I was really into Microsoft Flight Simulator back in 2006. The 2k7 is short for 2007. Since it was October of 2006 and the year was almost over, I went with 2k7 to represent 2007. Q6: Do you like or dislike the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * I understand the guidelines but I dislike the amount of mistakenly flagged videos. It really sucks to have a video unmonitirzed for no reason. I feel like they need a better system so that videos are not automatically flagged and taken down. Q7: Currently who is your favourite YouTuber or YouTubers? * My favorite YouTubers are THEMAJESITIRIUM1, SteveTheGammer55, Casey Neistat, iMav3riq, and Phillip Defranco. Q8: Do you have a favourite and least favourite video that you have uploaded? * I wouldn't say that I have a least favorite video, I try to only upload things that I enjoy. Q9: Do you have a favourite and least favourite LSPDFR video that you have uploaded? * I like most of my LSPDFR videos. My live stream videos are my favorite. Q10: What is your favourite part about having a YouTube channel? * My favorite part about having a YouTube channel is being able to share my creative ideas with others. Q11: You currently have over 49,200 subscribers. Did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * I never imagined that I would have made it so far. It is truly a blessing. Q12: You currently have uploaded 2,005 videos. Did you ever think you would upload that many videos? * Never would've ever thought I would have so many videos. Q13: Currently your most viewed video has over 3.4 million views. Did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * I can't believe that video exploded the way it did. I really don't understand it but I am glad that it happened. I do wonder why it did so well because I feel like I have tons of videos better than that one. Q14: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * My short term goal is to surpass 100,000 subscribers and be awarded the silver play button from YouTube. Q15: What was your lifetime subscriber goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * I really didn't have a goal at first, I just started making videos for fun. Q16: How long do you think YouTube will last? * I think YouTube will survive the test of time. Q17: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * Try to make the best quality video that you can. Take your time. Interact with your fans. Network with other YouTubers. Do not give up, the hardest part of YouTube is getting started. Once the ball is rolling, momentum is on your side and it is only going to get easier. It took me ten years, (4 year break), to get my first 10,000 subscribers. Ten months later I went from 10,000 to 50,000 because of momentum. Q18: What is the future for you and your channel? * I want to be able to use my platform as a way to positively affect young people. I had two parents leave comments on my videos thanking me for having a safe and kid friendly channel and I feel good that I can inspire others. Category:YouTube Interviews